Mulder's 'Very Late or Very Early' Birthday Present
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: After Mulder teaches Scully how to play baseball, she owes him a birthday present. MSR. MATURE RATING. Anarchy X-Phile- No Angst Needed.
I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Mulder's 'Very Late or Very Early' Birthday Present by AnarchyX-Phile**

For the first time in years, Scully's hands were shaking as she waited for Mulder to pick her up at her apartment. Three nights ago, he had invited her down to the baseball field to bat with him; and for the last three nights all she could think about was his hand on her hip and his body pressed closely against hers.

He had said it was her 'very late or very early birthday present' and she supposed she owed him one in return; so, for the last two evenings, she had stayed home and worked in the kitchen, making him the perfect 'very late or very early birthday present.'

When he called her an hour ago telling her to pack her bags and to dress warmly, she had packaged the present up and put it in the bottom of her suitcase. She piled her clothes into the bag and was in the middle of zipping it up when she remember the impulsive second gift she had gotten him last night. She threw it into her bag and decided that if he made a big deal out of it she could claim it was a gag gift; just the thought of him opening it was enough to make her stomach tighten though.

.

The drive to the airport was spent talking about the case they were starting and Scully quickly forgot about the presents as she and Mulder started bickering back and forth about the validity of a sasquatch sighting in North Dakota.

By the time they were seated on the plane, Scully had a raging headache while Mulder chewed annoyingly on a plastic straw. When the flight attendant came by, Scully asked for an aspirin while Mulder asked her to sneak him as many packages of peanuts as she legally could.

She couldn't help but smile and he cocked his head sideways looking at her oddly as he tried to figure out what was so funny. "I never realized how much you love nuts, Mulder."

He scoffed at her and shook his head, trying to suppress a smile but failing miserably. "I think you know me better than that" he said, his eyes trailing down her body, noticing that her blouse and pants were much tighter than usual and showed her every curve. He approved immensely.

When his eyes returned to her face, he noticed that she was blushing and avoiding his gaze so he sighed and leaned back in his seat, "I'm going to try and sleep. If it sounds like I'm having a naughty dream, try not to wake me up." He wagged his eyebrows at her and gave her a boyish smile before closing his eyes.

"And stop you from getting some action after what…four years? Even I'm not that cruel."

"Oh but you are Scully, you most definitely are." The way his voice dropped made her stomach follow suit and she bit down on her lip to keep from saying something back. She ran her finger along her brow as she tried to slow her breathing down.

.

When they got to their hotel, Mulder carried their baggage to their rooms; as he dropped Scully's on her bed, he turned to her and grinned, "You shouldn't have let me sleep—now I'm wired. You want to go for a run?"

She shook her head, "My short legs can never keep up to yours, but don't stay out long or you'll catch a cold." She said as she walked him to the door.

"Yes, Doctor." He said obediently as he grinned at her and closed the door behind him.

When he came in from his run, he went to check his phone and found that he had a voicemail from Scully. As soon as he pressed play, a smile lifted his lips. She was inviting him to her room for a 'very late or very early birthday present.' She made it sound decidedly naughty, her voice low and breathy. He figured she was getting him back for his comment on the plane. He jumped into the shower and rinsed off, putting on his pajamas and grabbing a couple of beers from the mini bar before he headed over to her room.

When she opened the door, she busted out laughing. His hair was still dripping from his shower and it was sticking up in more places than it was lying down.

His eyes scanned down her body, she was wearing bright yellow gym shorts and a dark red t-shirt. He could see the chill bumps on her skin, so he pushed by her and let her close the door. "I thought I told you to dress warmly," he said, his eyes moving back down to her bare legs.

"I never thought I would see the day you complained about seeing too much skin." She said as she walked over to the bed and picked up a slice of pizza that she had been eating before he came in.

"You didn't tell me we were having pizza!" He said as he came over and took her slice out of her hands and swallowed it in two bites. "But really Scully, my gift to you was better." He said with his mouth full.

"What makes you so sure _that's_ what I'm offering you?" Her brow was raised as she looked up at him, and then she giggled when she heard him swallow as he shifted on his feet.

"Sit down and close your eyes, Mulder. I have something you're going to love."

"Jesus, Scully" he whispered so softly she nearly missed it. He looked around the room for a place to sit down. Other than a rickety wooden chair, the only other two options were the bed and the floor. He chose the bed.

He plopped down on the mattress and moved the pillows around until he was leaned back against the headboard, his hands lying nervously in his lap as he closed his eyes and waited for her. His imagination was running wild. Would she be naked when he opened his eyes? Was she going to shove a pie in his face? The possibilities with Scully were endless.

He heard her dig around in her suitcase and then he felt the mattress dip as she crawled up next to him, "open your mouth."

"No way." He said, closing his lips as tightly as he could as he shook his head.

"Don't you trust me, Mulder?" He felt his cock begin to harden the way she purred his name and he finally let his mouth fall open. Even without looking at her, he knew she was smiling now.

"Okay, you have to tell me what this tastes like."

"I really don't like the sounds of this, isn't there something _else_ you could give me for a present?" he asked, moving his hand around until he touched her knee.

"You're going to love it, Mulder." She said, letting her voice drop low again when she said his name. She was being mean, but she was enjoying it too much to stop now. She opened up a box and revealed 10 separate piles of sunflower seeds. She picked up one and pressed it against his lips. When he didn't take it into his mouth, she pushed her fingers into his mouth and dropped the seed on the tip of his tongue, drawing her fingers out quickly and letting them return to the pile of seeds.

He nervously closed his mouth and then smiled when he realized what it was, "BBQ, these are really good—what brand are these?" he asked as he cracked the shell and ate the seed.

"Scully brand, I flavored these myself."

"No kidding, really?" he asked, genuinely impressed. He opened his eyes barely enough to sneak a peek at her face and grinned when he saw her wide smile.

She handed him a plastic cup to spit the shell out in before she lifted another seed to his mouth. This time, when she dropped the seed on his tongue, she didn't pull her fingers out fast enough and his lips closed around her fingers and gently sucked on them before she pulled away from him.

Her heart was racing and she shifted against the mattress nervously as she watched him smile. "Ranch?" he asked, making her whimper as his tongue slid lazily across his bottom lip.

She nodded her head and remembered that his eyes were still closed, "yea" she panted as she plucked another seed up and fed it to him, this time letting him suck on her fingers a little longer before she pulled away.

The hand that had been resting on her knee was now moving, his fingers tracing lines up and down her lower calf. "I don't know which is sweeter, you or the seed. Is it honey?"

"Mulder," she chuckled breathlessly, "yes." She plopped another seed in his mouth, barely holding back a groan when she didn't feel his lips slide against her skin again. "Lemon…pepper? I really like this one." He said, gripping her leg firmly in his hand.

"Oh, that was my favorite too." She said as she smiled at him.

"Why don't you have a taste?" He asked, his eyes opening to stare at her, his pupils dilated and his eyes dark. He started tugging on her pajama pants, trying to pull her closer to him.

"I think I will." She said as she leaned slowly towards him and popped a seed into her own mouth, sucking hard on the shell as her eyes rolled closed. "So good" she sighed as she spit the shell out into her hand and reached over him to drop them into the cup on the nightstand. She lifted her fingers to her lips and licked the flavor off her fingertips.

When she turned to look at him again, he was staring at her lips with a primal yearning. "Do you want...more?" She asked with intentional vagueness.

He licked his own lips before moving his eyes back up to her steady gaze, "God yes, Scully. Feed me." He said as the corner of his lip lifted into a half-cocky smile. She playfully grabbed a handful of seeds in her palm and covered his mouth; when she felt his hot tongue slide across her hand, she had to lay her other hand on his chest to steady herself.

He licked the flavoring off her palm and brought up his hand to grip her small wrist as he began cleaning off her fingers, taking extra care on the two fingertips that had been in her mouth as though he was trying to taste her.

He looked over at her and groaned when he saw her bite down on her bottom lip as she watched his tongue swirl around her index finger. When she noticed him looking at her, she pulled her hand free, "I uh…have something else for you. Believe it or not, I think you'll find it even better." She said as she rolled off the bed and went back to her suitcase.

"I doubt it," he sighed as he shifted on the bed and tried to reposition his erection to where it wasn't nearly as obvious, but as he stared at her ass as she bent over, he felt it only grow harder. Is this what his 'very early or very late birthday present' had done to her?

She came back with a wrapped package and laid it on his legs, crawling up next to him again and sitting Indian style facing him. He tore his eyes away from her and looked down. It was obviously a video tape. He ripped open the wrapping paper and threw it off the side of the bed, his mouth gaping open as he stared at the movie. "Dana Scully" he whispered mischievously.

She couldn't help but turn ten different shades of red as he turned the tape over to look at the pictures on the back. "Okay, Mulder. Now go back to your room and have a good night." She said as she handed him the rest of the sunflower seeds and started to get up off the bed.

He grabbed her arm and held her still, "you've got to watch it with me, Scully." He pouted as he looked over at the television.

"I am not watching porn with you!"

"But you'd buy it for me?"

"I can always take it back," she countered as she made a move to take the film away from him but he was too fast and she just ended up with a handful of his shirt. Before she pulled away from him, she let her fingertips run across his skin and forced back a smile as she felt his abdominal muscles twitch under her touch.

"Come on, please…" he begged as he looked at her with sad, hurt eyes. Then he realized where he was and a huge smile brightened his face. "I'm going to put this in and press play…and we're in your room so you can't leave."

"I can always go to your room," she argued.

"Mmmm, I would _love_ for you to go to my room." He said as he winked at her and stood up and walked towards the television.

"Mulder, don't." She said halfheartedly as she repositioned herself on the bed to get more comfortable.

He felt a sliver of shame as he slid the tape into the player... but she bought him the tape, she must have wanted something like this happen. He hoped.

He pressed play and turned to look at her; she was sitting at the very edge of the bed, her back against the headboard and her feet stretched out in front of her. Her short legs looking almost tan against the bleach white comforter.

He grabbed the beers he had brought in and opened them, handing her one before he sat back in his place on the other edge of the bed. Neither one dared to breath as the video warnings played out on the screen and by the time the movie started playing, half of his beer was gone.

And then the actors came on screen and he downed the second half of the bottle; a petite redhead—nowhere near as attractive as Scully—and a tall muscular man with dark brown hair. He wanted to turn to Scully and say "busted," but he didn't want to risk ruining the moment.

She turned and looked at him but he was staring too intently at the screen to notice. She took a sip of her beer and rested the cool bottle in between her legs, running her finger around the neck of the bottle as the actors on screen began making out, the man pushing the woman against the dining room table and pulling at her hair.

When she had picked this movie out, she hadn't really taken time to look at the pictures on the back but now that she was watching the man's lips slide down the woman's exposed chest as his hands played with her breasts, she accepted the fact that she had, even subconsciously, chosen this one because of their slight resemblance to herself and Mulder. Maybe it would make him want her.

As soon as the woman's hands began tugging the man's pants down, her hand diving into his pants to bring out his hard cock, Mulder chanced a glanced over at Scully and nearly swallowed his tongue as he watched her hand pump slowly up and down the bottle of the beer .

He felt his cock instantly harden to the max as he released a shaky breath. "Fuck," he said quietly, quickly turning his head back to the television so Scully wouldn't know that he'd been watching her instead.

When she heard him curse under his breath, her eyes flew to him, praying that it meant that he was going to lose it and devour her but instead he was glaring at the screen with his hands balled up at his side. His erection was pushing up against his sweatpants and she fought back the urge to cup his hardness in her hand.

She heard the actors begin moaning and she turned back to watch the man ramming his swollen cock into her, if she squinted and turned her head slightly away, she could almost convince herself that she was watching her favorite fantasy of her and Mulder. She relaxed against the bed and rested her arm on the mattress in between her and her partner, her palm rubbing against the course fabric of the bedspread.

Thirty more seconds of this and Mulder was going to explode. He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling but images of him and Scully played out before his eyes and the sound from the movie just made the vision more intense, more maddening. He cracked open his eyes and looked over at her again, watching her hand alternate between fisting up in the comforter and running her fingers deep into the mattress.

Though she was trying really hard to maintain a blank face, a layer of sweat had spread on her face and her mouth was parted to release her heavy, panting breathes. To hell with the consequences, he was going to take her—and he was going to take her hard.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her hand until it was covering his erection, they both groaned when his hips bucked upwards, pressing him more firmly into her palm. Keeping one hand on her wrist so she couldn't move away, he lifted his other to her face and grabbed the back of her neck, forcibly pulling her towards him until he could slant his mouth over hers in a fierce and demanding kiss; just before his mouth covered hers, she whispered, "finally" but the word was lost in a gasp as she felt his lips claim hers.

Her mouth instantly fell open and she moaned when she felt his tongue slide against her lips before diving into her mouth, flicking and sliding against her tongue as he consumed her, memorizing the curves of her teeth, the ridges on the roof of her mouth, the feel of her slick tongue as she returned the kiss.

He groaned into her mouth as he felt her tighten her hold on his cock and work her way to his tip before dipping her hands into his sweatpants and boxers so that she could feel his hot skin against hers. She whimpered into his mouth as his heat scorched her hand; when he felt her fingers encircle his cock, he growled and pulled her body on top of his, his hand moving to her hair and making a fist as he held onto the beautiful red strands.

She settled her hips against him, straddling his body and rotating her hips against him as she felt a wave of wetness rush against her folds, soaking her panties and most definitely soaking through the thin shorts she was wearing. Where her body was soft and smooth, creamy and delicate—his was hard and rigid, tan and course.

He released his hold on her wrist, finally trusting that she wasn't going to pull away from him or try and stop this from happening, and moved his hand to her breast. "Undress me, Mulder—please" she hissed as soon as she felt his thumb brush against her nipple, sending yet another wave of arousal seeping out of her.

He wasted no time in tearing her shirt off, ripping it over her head and throwing it off the side of the bed. He took a moment to look up at her, his hands running along her rib cage as he etched the sight into his brain. She was breathtaking: her chest rising and falling quickly which made her breasts swell against the tight black bra, the tops almost spilling over the lacy fringe as she breathed.

She reached around and was about to unsnap her bra when he growled and quickly flipped them over, taking advantage of how disoriented it made her as he unhooked her bra and pulled it off her body. He bit down on his lip as his large hands covered her bare breasts, rocking his hips against her as his fingers played with nipples until they were hard points.

"Mmmmulder" she purred as she bent her legs until her feet were resting flat on the mattress.

As soon as he heard her say his name, he realized he hadn't done anything but growl at her since he put his hands on her...or more appropriately put _her_ hand on _him_. "You're so beautiful, Scully" he said just as he lowered his head and latched onto her nipple, causing her to moan loudly as her hands flew up to rest on the pillow above her head. He slid his tongue around her breast, biting down playfully on her nipple as he grinded his hips into her, "you're so soft—it's better than I ever imagined." He admitted as he moved to her other breast while his hands moved to begin pushing her shorts and underwear down.

As one hand pulled down her waistband, his other hand moved to her crotch, running a finger up the center seam of her shorts, moaning when he felt that they were wet. "Jesus Scully" he panted as his kissed her stomach and ran his tongue around her bellybutton, pushing down her shorts and moving his head downwards.

She put her hand on his head and tilted his face up until he was looking at her; she smiled and shook her head before moving her hands to his hips and bringing him against her again. "No, it's _hips_ before hands—remember?"

God he loved her—bringing up baseball during sex, what wasn't to love? "Mmmm, _my_ little baseball player," he smiled, rising up until he was on his knees, ripping his shirt off and humming in the back of his throat as she sat up so she could run her fingers through his chest hair, her fingers gently caressing his nipples.

"Well, baseball isn't exactly the sport I'm thinking about right now." She admitted as she glanced over his shoulder to the movie that was still playing behind them. Funny, he had completely forgotten about it and even their loud screaming hadn't registered in his ears since the moment he felt her touch.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote, punching a few buttons until the screen blacked out before he threw the remote across the room and turned back to Scully, "we don't need it."

"We did to get started," she argued and he momentarily wondered if disagreeing with him was a compulsion for her of it she just liked making him mad.

"Yea, but _I'm_ capable of finishing it for us."

She threw back her head and laughed, letting him lean forward to press wet kisses along her throat, "and what am I suppose to do while _you're_ finishing it for us?" He smiled as he felt her throat vibrate against his lips, amazed how he had lived this long without ever feeling the pleasure flowing through his veins right now.

"Moan and scream my name while I devour you," he suggested helpfully as he peeled her shorts the rest of the way off her legs as she began tugging down his pants and boxers.

As soon as his cock sprang free from the confines of his boxers, she groaned and bit down on her lip, "I think I'm going to have to devour this first." She said as she let her hand slide down the length of him; he was thick and large and she could feel his flesh throbbing under her touch. She gasped as she felt him grab hold of her wrist, stopping her from moving against him before he ripped her hand off him and pushed her roughly back down against the mattress, holding her hand on the pillow above her head.

She tried to grab his cock again with her other hand but he captured that one too and forced it over her head as well. "What is it?" he asked as he bent his head to kiss her neck, nibbling on the soft skin.

"Hips before hands" she groaned almost painfully as she rubbed her hips against him, soaking him in her arousal as her slick folds slid against his aching shaft. They both released low moans as soon as they felt him rub against her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and she widened her legs to let him settle more firmly between her legs. He looked at her smiling face whispered something so softly she couldn't hear it but before she could put much thought into it, she felt the tip of his penis pushing into her and every thought was ripped from her mind except how wonderful he felt inside her.

He gasped and moaned as he eased into her wet, hot body. He was biting hard on his lip and he knew he would be tasting blood soon. His eyes slammed closed as he continued pushing inside her, stopping every couple inches to let her adjust and to keep himself from coming as he felt her tight body squeezing his throbbing shaft. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything so wonderfully tight before, like she was made just for him.

She could feel her body stretching and trying to adjust to his size, aching painfully as he continued sliding into her. She took in a deep breath and lifted her head until she could watch him sliding into her; as soon as she saw his swollen shaft pushing inside her small body, she swallowed and felt yet another rush of moisture flood through her center and wash around his cock.

He felt her hands go down to his upper thighs and squeeze his legs, her nails digging into his skin as she arched her back to make room for him. She spread her legs wider apart and as soon as he bottomed out, she circled her hips against him, making her inner muscles clamp down on his cock as she moaned and moved her hands to her breasts.

"Jesus, Scully." He groaned as he laid down on top of her and pressed his body flush against hers. She trailed her sharp, manicured fingernails along his smooth back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing her hips upwards so that he could slide more easily into her.

He hadn't moved since his first stroke and she was scared that he may be having second thoughts, or even regretting it, so she loosened her legs around him and ran her fingertips through his hair. "Mulder, you feel so good." She said softly, lifting her head off the pillow until she could press a kiss against his cheek.

He sighed and laid down more heavily against her, pressing all his weight on her as he shook his head, "Scully...I'm trying so hard...not to lose it." He said slowly, dragging out his words as he worked on reigning in his control.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his mouth, her tongue darting out to taste the beer still lingering on his lips. His hands wrapped around the backs of her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

With that boost of confidence, she allowed her hands to wander down to his ass, pulling him deeper into her before she drew her hips away and then trusted back against him. He hummed into her mouth, his tongue lashing out against hers as his lower body began shaking.

"Please Mulder" she pouted against his lips and squealed as he pulled almost completely from her body before plunging back into her, stealing the air from her lungs as he filled her body up with his thick cock. "Oh God, yes" she hissed.

"I love that you're so tight, Scully" he admitted as he pushed into her again, feeling every muscle in her body tighten against him-both fighting and grabbing at his long shaft. The fact that she obviously hadn't been with a man in years made his heart swell; she'd waited for him, just as he had waited for her.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his ear, "I love that you're so big" she whispered quietly, as though she was afraid someone would overhear her. When she lowered her head back onto the pillow, she was blushing and he leaned down and kissed her lips, loving her more than he ever had before. He wanted to tell her so, but was terrified that she'd pull away from him—that she would reject him, and he knew he couldn't survive that.

So instead, he told her of his love through his kiss, pulling her tongue into his mouth as he licked at her lips. His hips began moving on their own accord, trusting into her harder and harder until he finally had to tear his lips away from her mouth so he could catch his breath.

His head dropped to her neck as he began biting hard at the delicate skin, loving the taste of her salty skin. Her legs fell slack against the bed as he sped up his thrusts, driving into her with a primal need; if this was the only time he'd have her, then he wanted to make sure she would never feel the same again. He hummed as the bed began rocking against the wall, the steady thump of the headboard against wall and the smell of her arousal heightening the experience for him.

He moved his hand down until he could slide it against her wetness, his long fingers feeling for her clit and sucking in a breath as her muscles clenched down on his cock as soon as he found it. "Fuck Scully, I love how tight you get when I touch you." He slid his tongue up the side of her neck until he reached her ear, "I love _everything_ about you." He said into her ear, the words slipping past his lips before he could stop them.

"Mmmmulder, don't stop." She begged as she put her hands in his hair, holding his head against her ear, feeling hot shivers crawl down her body as he panted in her ear. She had never felt this aroused before, the feeling of his body sliding against hers, their sweat mingling together on their skin, the warmth of his breath on her neck as he whispered and breathed into her ear—it was all more than she ever imagined. He was more than she imagined—he was better.

He felt her body begin pulsing around his shaft, squeezing him unbearably tight as he tried to continue driving into her. As much as he wanted this to last all night, her screams sent him over the edge. He knew he should pull out rather than coming inside her—but she felt too exquisite, her body was too welcoming for him to do anything but empty his release into her,

"Oh God Scully, I love you" he said as he drained his release into her, pumping it as deeply into her as he could, rotating his hips against hers as his teeth bit at her earlobe. He felt her shiver beneath him as he sank into her one last time and stayed buried inside her as he collapsed on top of her.

He slowly lifted his head until he could look at her face, her lips parted as her heart began to slow. He could still feel her inner muscles pulsing around his softened shaft, making him moan as he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips instantly fell open to his probing tongue, her tongue languidly sliding against his. He pulled away and looked down at her, "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, nipping at her swollen bottom lip.

She nodded her head as she drew his lip in between her teeth. He sighed and rolled off her, keeping one arm around her back as he rested his head against the pillow beside her and looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she just say it back? Even if she didn't love him, he almost wished she'd just lie and say she did so that he could at least try and convince himself that this had meant something to her.

He felt her hand grab hold of his, her small fingers lacing in between his fingers as she stretched out beside him and turned to face him, putting her other hand on his chest. "Stop sulking." She said sternly as she shifted until her face was hovering over his, her red hair falling around them, curtaining them off from the rest of the world. "I love you too."

She lifted the hand that she was holding to her lips and placed a light kiss against the back of his hand as she smiled over his knuckles at him, "So it was 'hips before hands?' I guess it's time for you to feel what these hands can do now." She smiled as she lowered her head over him and kissed him, swirling her tongue around his as she crawled on top of him and ran her fingernails down his chest.

"Oh I am definitely in love." He groaned as he relaxed back against his pillow and ran his fingers through her hair.

.

.

.

Well I hope y'all loved it! I may or may not add ONE more chapter, it all depends on the responses. Thanks so much for reading! As always... I do love reviews...

This story was prompted by Melificent811 who gave me only two requirements: sunflower seeds and pornography…Mulder's ultimate dream! Thanks for all your help!


End file.
